


Happy Holidays

by RGMcCrimmon_Noble



Category: Insanity Squad
Genre: Childhood Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGMcCrimmon_Noble/pseuds/RGMcCrimmon_Noble
Summary: Happy holidays isn't the best term.





	Happy Holidays

RG wrapped her arms around herself, another violent shudder coursing through her body as the cold wind of San Francisco blew through the alleyway she once again called home.

No blankets, no food, and no family. After leaving Caela, she’d thought it would be fine. She’d find Jason and come back a hero. Reality, however, was a powerful thing.

Yes, she’d found Jason. Not after he killed her new family and left her homeless. She’d thought she’d be welcome in Caela’s arms again, but Caela moved on. Her flat had a new family in it and she was nowhere to be found.

A whimper came from RG as she went up to her old hole-in-the-wall. Vacant still, which was a miracle. Crawling into the wall, she curled into herself and attempted to get some sleep.

“Happy holidays, my arse,” she grumbled. “This is the best Christmas yet.”


End file.
